GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E
GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E (aka GRM Gundam E'', ''GRM E, GRM is pronounced "Garm") is a version of GNZ-001 GRM Gundam that is infused with ELS armor and utilizes both ELS technology and human technology. The mobile suit is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 and is piloted by the ELS infused Innovator Leonard Fiennes. Technology & Combat Characteristics GRM Gundam E is the enhanced version of GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. After Innovators had completed beta-testing GRM, the Gundam was subsequently discarded for more advanced units; it was left behind and forgotten by its creators within the Innovator-occupied colony ship, Celestial Being. However, Celestial Being (CB) saw value in the MS and claimed the unit as their own. During the battle to defend Earth, Leonard's GRM Gundam was struck by three ELS GN-XIV's and was starting to be assimilated. As Leonard himself started to be assimilated, Setsuna F. Seiei traveled to the ELS homeworld, stopping the assimilation process. The ELS already assimilating the GRM Gundam and Leonard instead fused with both, making Leonard into a Innovator and upgrading the GRM Gundam into the GRM Gundam E. The GRM Gundam E is more curved and smoother than its predecessor. Despite being infused with ELS technology, the GRM Gundam E can still use Trans-Am. The weapons are same as GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. Armaments ;*GN Vulcan :The GN vulcans are low-caliber arm-mounted weapons with a high rate of fire. Though more powerful than the head mounted GN vulcans used on the GNX series, its been seen to have little effect on the armor of the Gundams. This is not to say its useless as an offensive weapon, just that it takes multiple consecutive hits before it shows any damage. Mostly the GN vulcans are used more as a defensive weapon, used to keep enemy mobile suits at a distance so they remain in the effective range of the GN Mega Launcher. :The GN Vulcan ''are the same weapon as the original GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. ;*GN Mega Launcher :The beam cannon is a prototype of the Gadessa's ''GN Mega Launcher, its make is derived from Gundams Plutone and Virtue's primary weapons. However, unlike Gadessa, the GRM E's GN Mega Launcher sports 2 Barrels to serve as a GN Twin Beam Rifle, which can split apart for powerful charged shots. :The GN Mega Launcher ''are the same weapon as the original GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. ;*GN Beam Saber :For close range combat the GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E is equipped with a pair of beam sabers that are stored in waist mounted recharge racks when not in use. The beam sabers can be quickly deployed into the mobile suit's waiting hands, allowing the GRM E to switch from ranged combat to melee combat in only a second. System Features *[[Trans-Am System|'Trans-Am System''' ]] *[[GN Field|'GN Field' ]] *[[Core Block System(Anno Domini)|'Core Block System']] History ''Gundam 00I 2314 During the battle to defend the Earth, Leonard Fiennes piloting the original GRM Gundam to battle against ELS. But the ELS probes chased Leonard due to his QBW's and began to transform into GN-XIV's. Leonard fought valiantly, but eventually the GRM Gundam was hit by three GN-XIV's. Leonard's Gundam was almost assimilated by the ELS when fellow Meister Setsuna F. Seiei teleported to the ELS homeworld, stopping the assimilation process. Leonard himself was partially infused with the ELS, changing him into a Innovator and transforming the damaged GRM Gundam into the GRM Gundam E, which was still able to use Trans-Am despite ELS technology. Later, Leonard returns with his GRM Gundam E to the Fereshte's base after the final battle. It is unknown what happened to GRM Gundam E after the ''ELS War. Variants *[[GNZ-001 GRM Gundam|'GNZ-001 GRM Gundam' ]] Pics Gallery GRME.png|GRM Gundam E GRME-Trans-Am.png|GRM Gundam E in Trans-Am Notes References External Links